


Back to Being the Principal's Pet

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Cucking, Cum Inflation, F/M, Light Bondage, ugly guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: As Makoto and Ren found they were having trouble getting it on, the Phantom Thief leader finds a good way to break Makoto of her tightness issues. Having sneaked a peek at principal Kobayakawa, he realizes how big the member is, and suggests she takes the dick before his own. But can Makoto really go back to the principal after having discovered her true self?  And can she split the love between the egg-shaped man and her lover? (Commissioned)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Nijima Makoto/Principal Kobayakawa
Kudos: 5





	Back to Being the Principal's Pet

"Come on...come on, Ren! It can't be that hard to get it in, can it?"

It was a late night at LeBlanc, with the coffee shop below them closed up for the night. Makoto and Ren had the place to themselves, with Morgana taking residence with Futaba for the evening. All the pieces were set in place for the two Shujin students to have their first time.

So why was it so difficult for the Phantom Thief leader to pop her cherry?

Makoto rested on Ren's bed, letting her fellow teammate guide his cock between her folds. Leaning on her elbows, she looked on as Joker could barely push through, seeing his frustration while she continued to gaze in confusion.

"It's no use!" groaned Joker.

"Maybe if you try licking it a little more...?" suggested the senpai.

Ren wiped the sweat off his forehead, working up more energy just to penetrate his girlfriend than actually pumping away at her pussy. "I've poured lube all over it, and I put out enough saliva to fill up Shadow Kamoshida's chalice. It just isn't working."

"I wonder what's wrong..." Makoto said to herself. "Is it me? Am I just too tight?"

The class president looked at Ren's naked form, expecting him to sit next to her and assure her the problem wasn't with her pussy being too tight for his cock. But as the seconds passed, she was still waiting for that answer. Joker looked away, still paused in his thoughts. He did at least believe he could get away with that, but the truth was hard for them to avoid, and the longer it took for him to try and cover that lie, the more he knew even he couldn't pull it off.

"I'm sorry, Makoto..." Ren finally said, sitting next to the disappointed Queen.

"No, it's not your fault..." Makoto said as she rubbed her eye, sniffling through her nostrils. "I just don't know where I went wrong..."

##

"The problem's right there, senpai; you're just waaaay uptight!"

"Thanks a LOT, Ryuji!"

Unfortunately for Makoto, Ann was the one who had to chastise Ryuji ad the class president was too busy choking on her sandwich. The blonde haired boy had come into their conversation just as Queen told Panther about the previous night, still seeking out consolation for her dilemma.

"What, it's the truth, ain't it?" Ryuji asked, taking a seat by the two under the shade at Shujin's courtyard. "I mean look at how snippety you were getting before you joined the Phantom Thieves. That's gotta have a lot to do with-"

"Ryuji, shut UP!" Makoto hissed at the younger student, giving him a scowl he had seen far too many times before. "Everything you're saying needs to be in a hushed tone! Why are you even here in the first place?"

Grabbing his sweet bun out of its bag, Ryuji replied, "Simple, I saw you guys over here and wanted to see if anyone was up for a trip to Mementos."

"Maybe...not today." Makoto said, shaking her head.

Crossing her legs, Ann responded, "I dunno, Makoto, maybe it'll take your mind off of everything going on. You might even feel better driving your fists through a few Shadows."

"Thanks, Ann, but I'm just not in the right mindset for it," said Queen, "especially since we've seen quite a handful of very...perverse creatures down there that just remind me too much of the problem at hand."

"Ain't that something..." Ryuji said, sipping down his soda. "I'll have to see if Yusuke is up for some of that noodle bar action instead."

"Yeah..." Makoto said out of nature, not even paying attention to what he was saying. Ann saw the disappointment in her ally's eyes, but there wasn't much she could do in this regard, either, as she lacked the genitals Queen was hoping to penetrate her.

That did bring a thought to her mind, asking her senpai, "Why don't you try practicing with a few toys before you and Ren get more serious? Maybe it'll help you loosen up a little."

"I've...tried." Makoto said, resting her cheek in her hand as she felt her cheeks turn warm. "Even something as simple as a finger or a pencil wouldn't do the trick. I tried in the bathroom earlier and it just wouldn't-"

It was Ryuji's turn to spit out his beverage, eyes wide as he came to a realization. "Makoto! Senpai! Dude! Don't tell me that was MY pen I let you borrow!"

Makoto squeaked, now covering everything from her nose down as she came to a most embarrassing realization. "Duuuude..." Ryuji said, himself feeling rather embarrassed that his pen almost had more action in its short life than he did.

Before things could get anymore awkward among the Shujin Phantom Thieves, Ren came around the corner, remaining as stoic as ever. It seemed to the other three that they hadn't even heard their conversation, although it was very hard to tell since Joker had the best poker face among them.

"Ren, um, hey..." Makoto said, trying to play everything off as just fine among them.

"Can we talk? Alone?" Ren looked between Ann and Ryuji, obviously hinting to the two to let them be.

"Right, yeah, sure thing, Renren!" Ryuji said as he grabbed his bun and shot out of there.

"Hope it goes well..." Ann said as she gave her senpai a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Right after that, Makoto expected the leader to say something to her about the previous evening. Unfortunately, his next line didn't even address his girlfriend. "That includes you too, Morgana," he said to his backpack.

The little black cat popped his head out of the main pouch, grumbling aloud, "Why do I have to leave, too?"

"Because this obviously doesn't concern you..." Ren said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Geez, everytime with you two..." Morgana said, hopping out of the bag. "Why can't I hear about any of this between today and last night? What are you two even scheming?"

"Nevermind it, Morgana..." Makoto said as she pointed their mascot off in the opposite direction, "just let us have some space, please."

Still offended, the cat walked off, meeting with Ann as he took residence on her shoulder. With the two finally alone, Ren sat across from Makoto, holding his hands over his mouth as if to think about his words wisely.

"Listen, Ren, about last night..." Makoto said as she rubbed her bicep nervously. "If you feel like dumping me just because you can't get it in, I understand. It's all my fault that-"

"I think I know how we can solve the problem," Ren interrupted. Makoto paused, hearing Joker out as he adjusted his glasses. "But...you might not like it."

Makoto stared at him with hopeful eyes. She didn't care if the solution was something she would like or not, as all that mattered to her was that they would actually be able to do something about her extremely tight pussy. "Anything, Ren! Anything! Just tell me what it is and I'll go along with it!"

With a loud inhale, Ren prepared to speak, even though he knew it was the most obscene thing he was going to suggest: "Principal Kobayakawa."

There was a pause from the class president, though her hopeful smile still remained on her lips. It was as if she were processing those words while the ellipses formed in her mind. "...what?"

##

Ren had stepped out of class for a moment, needing to take a whiz after so many classes. He didn't think he had so much coffee in the morning, but he supposed it was necessary after the rough night with Makoto.

As he stood at one of the urinary stalls, he waited patiently for his golden stream to shoot out. Unfortunately, his concentration was interrupted when the door opened up, drawing his attention to see who was coming in. To his surprise, it was principal Kobayakawa, making slow strides inside. It was a shock to Joker, as he honestly had never seen him from behind his desk, let alone standing like he was. It was incredible to even know his legs were that skinny. How they were able to support all that weight...

As Ren tried to recall the nickname Ryuji came up for the older man, he realized he was staring for far too long, turning back to his stall and humming to himself. Unfortunately for him, Kobayakawa decided to take up residence right next to him, throwing his concentration off immensely.

"...Amamiya-san..." he said quietly to Ren. The once identified troublemaker of Shujin tried to ignore him, as all he wanted to do was take a piss. But then he noticed the most awkward thing regarding the principal and his posture. For starters, how far away he was standing back from the urinal...

He shouldn't have, but Ren's curiosity got the better of him. He just couldn't help but look and wonder why Kobayakawa was so distant from the urinal. The student glanced quickly as the principal unzipped his pants, with Joker's eyes widening at the sight of his member. It was suddenly clear why he stood like he did now; he was hung like a goddamn horse.

Even at a flaccid measure, principal Kobayakawa was so much larger than Ren, even holding the thickness to match its length. It was a sight to behold even for someone as straight as Ren, as he couldn't take his eyes off of a massive schlong like that.

Of course, like anyone that would be caught eyeing such a piece in a public restroom, Ren was caught ogling Kobayakawa's cock, with the principal giving him a stern look. "And what, pray tell, are you staring for?" asked the principal as he cocked his brow at the student.

"Nothing, principal Hum...Kobayakawa!" Ren bowed apologetically, aware that he not only embarrassed himself by looking at an older man's cock, but almost called him "Principal Humpty Dumpty".

"Dammit, Ryuji..." Ren groaned to himself.

##

“Ren...Ren, please, for the love of god, tell me the reason we're going to the principal's office ISN'T so I can apologize to the principal for you almost calling him Humpty Dumpty.”

“Thankfully, he didn't seem to hear it,” sighed a relieved Joker, “but you have to admit, after what I told you about his cock, it must be worth checking out, right?”

“So...you're suggesting that we go to the principal's office...and ask Kobayakawa if we can just see his...penis?” Even saying that word was far too much for her to utter. “Ren, I don't think we can do this! My heart's just not into it!”

“Well, look at it this way,” Ren said as he held Makoto's hand, “there's really no other way we can just loosen you up, so maybe we can at least use this to do just that.”

“Really...”

Standing outside the principal's office, Ren continued, “Maybe...just this once. Then you and I can finally go on and have our first time together. Just...think of this as a loosen up before moving on to the actual first time.”

“I...guess I could do that much.” Makoto said as she mused over the suggestion. “But still, Ren, it's really really really weird that we're even contemplating this! How do we even approach Kobayakawa about this? How do we convince him this is even a good idea?! What, are we supposed to just...walk in and ask if we can see his penis?!”

“You're worrying too much about this, Makoto.”

“And YOU aren't worrying enough!” Makoto snapped back. “But...I guess if it means you and I get to do stuff together, then...” She exhaled loudly, resting her back against the door. “I don't know if I could do this...”

“Come in!” shouted the voice from inside the office, clearly coming from Kobayakawa. Makoto squeaked, realizing that there was no running from this now.

“It's now or never.” Ren said, helping Makoto back to her feet.

“Okay, but...I'm following your lead.” Makoto said.

“Oh, no, class president,” Ren said with a smirk, “you're the senpai here, this is all you.”

“Great...” Makoto moaned in annoyance. The class president was nervous about all of this to begin with, as it had been some time since she even addressed Kobayakawa. The last time she had seen him in such a personal manner was during the search for the Phantom Thieves, which led to her joining the team, and an incident with an old friend that led to her dating Amamiya. And after that meeting went, it would even be a miracle for her if the egg-shaped man even agreed to this, let alone hear her out.

Then again, any anger that came out of that 'farewell' as his lap dog might still be stewing in him. If they play their cards right they might just end up getting what they want out of it.

With one sigh for confidence, Makoto opened the door, wondering if what she was getting into was going to be worth it in the end.

“Principal Kobayakawa, good afternoon,” Makoto said, bowing to the principal as he remained behind his desk, “I have a...favor to ask you.”

The yellow suited man raised an eyebrow at the class president, pondering what she could have for him to do. He saw the delinquent Ren follow in behind her, aware of the rumors that had been spreading about them dating, something he had little approval of, but it wasn't in his jurisdiction to judge.

“Is it about that young man interrupting my personal time in the bathroom?” Kobayakawa asked. “Because I would be ready to expel him for that without issue.

Shaking her head, Makoto said to him, “No, but...it does have a bit to do with that incident...” She looked back at Ren, hoping that he would back her up on this. “Principal Kobayakawa, could we...see your...penis?” She cringed hearing her say that, a lump forming in her throat afterwards.

There was a long and awkward pause from everyone in that room, with Kobayakawa still looking at the class president with a contempt glare. Though it took some time, he finally grinned on the one side of his mouth, his face now having a twinge of wickedness to it. “Is that so? And what, pray tell, does Makoto Nijima want to see it for?”

Makoto hummed low as she looked to Ren, seeing him nod to her for some form of encouragement. “We...have some problems. Namely on my own. And we need something...bigger...to loosen myself up.” Her face was turning red, with her palms growing extremely clammy. There was no way any of this was real, no matter how hard she tried to press her heel down on her other foot.

Kobayakawa laughed, the kind you would expect from an adult with shitty mannerisms, not too different from Kamoshida and others the Phantom Thieves had encountered up to this point. “Is that all there is to it?!” Kobayakawa shouted as spit flew from his mouth. “So your delinquent boyfriend there saw my cock and felt it was necessary for you and your upright cunt?” The words stung Makoto hard, her body shivering as she felt them hit deep. It didn't help that he called her out like Ryuji had, but at least Skull was a bit more naive. Here, that was much harsher in tone, and the principal sounded like he meant it.

Kobayakawa stood up from behind his desk, the grin on his lips going from ear to ear. “Very well then. But you'll be owing me for quite a lot of this, you realize...”

“Y-Yes...absolutely.” Makoto said, her heartbeat racing as the bald man unzipped his pants. Once they were lowered, Queen's eyes widened as the staff dropped down on the desk with a harsh thud. She sucked on her lip as she saw that he was, indeed, hung like a horse. And this was just at a half mast status.

“Well? Are you waiting for a further invitation?” scowled Kobayakawa. “ Go ahead and get on it!”

“Yes sir!” Makoto said, approaching the desk. She gave his dick a further glance, realizing that for as big as it was, it was also immensely filthy. There were rings of smegma built up around the glans, with more seed crusting along the crown. It seemed as though there was a lot of it covering Kobayakawa's urethral slit, making it obvious that the fat man didn't clean it very well.

“Yes, yes, I know, it doesn't look healthy,” grumbled the principal, “but you try to clean if up when you have a belly as big as mine. What was it that the other delinquent called me...?”

“Humpty...” Ren was seconds away from going there, but refrained quickly, even slapping his hand over his mouth. He was thankful the principal ignored him, with Makoto squatting before the desk. She was still staring on at the rod, the whole thing incredulous to her mental state. But she tried to move past the fact she was going to use the school's superior to stretch her muff out, leaning in with her tongue sticking out, ready to lash at the monstrous dong.

Flakes of cum followed her tongue's tip as it flicked upwards, gathering on top of it before she shivered at the disgusting taste it provided. Ren watched on with his hands in his pockets, with his hands rubbing away at his thighs. He wasn't going to confess aloud that he was getting aroused by the sight of Makoto and the principal's shaft, but it was apparent where his mind had been since the restroom incident. The flavor that the class president felt in her mouth was nothing like what she expected, as it certainly tasted like milk far past its expiration date. She had to wonder how old this yellow jizz was, as she realized it was much thicker than the dick itself.

Makoto pushed the tip into her mouth, pushing past the glans to get to the dried up dick cheese, her nostrils flaring up with the foul odor that it brought. Already she was choking, but not on Kobayakawa's cock; the scent was far too musky, especially coming from a man who must have been sweating profusely just by standing up. Even she had to think that there was a moistness to his suit as she worked her mouth on his rod.

Her lips pushed over the ring of smegma sitting under the glans, getting a full taste of it all on her buds. She grabbed her throat, even though the head of his erection was nowhere near it; the odor was just that strong, making her want to vomit. She was doing her best to hold it down, though she spat her saliva down on what was already shoved inside her mouth. The principal was eyeing her down, watching her attempt to get more than that inside her body. But it wasn't really her mouth that he was all that interested in anyway; he just wanted her to lather it up with her spit.

“That's enough of your mouth, you disobedient cunt,” Kobayakawa snapped, pulling his dick out from Makoto's lips, “it's your snatch that you want penetrated, isn't it?”

“Y-Yes...” Makoto said, wiping the strings of saliva off her chin.

“Then strip!” growled the principal. “I want to see that luscious body of yours naked, on my desk!”

Makoto moaned, turning away from the principal to focus on Ren, seeing his cock bulging against his plaid Shujin pants. It amazed her, even as she stripped out of her fall uniform, that he could remain so calm and deadpan despite the fact she was about to mate with Kobayakawa. Perhaps a lot of that had to do with his time in the Metaverse, but there had to be more to it than just that, at least going by her suspicions...

Makoto was down to her leggings, ready to peel them off before the bald man stopped her. “That's far enough,” he said, holding his palm up, “get on my desk and lie on your back now.”

“Right...” Makoto said, doing as she was told. As she lied down atop the paperwork of the desk, she spread her legs apart, with her feet resting on the edge. Kobayakawa stared on at the Niijima girl's bare body, looking on at the leggings as they looked perfectly intact. He licked his lips, pushing the tip of his rod against her groin, with Queen looking on at it with the most nervous energy she ever had in her life. And that was after dealing with the drug dealings regarding the school.

“Wait, what are you doing...?” Makoto asked as the tip pushed against her leggings. “Is this why you wanted them ONNNNNNNN?!” Her toes curled up on the edge of the desk, trying to grip it tightly while she crumpled up some paperwork that she hoped the principal had little care for. A lot had happened in that scream, all of which took her some time to process. Her teeth clenched together as she heard the tearing of her leggings in the crotch region, with the shaft pushing through the fabric like it was the thin tissue she had learned was the 'cherry' needing popping within her snatch.

The tip of the monstrous member had the same effect on her folds, pushing through them as if they were nothing. Ren's eyes widened, gasping silently as he watched Makoto tense up even further, her back arching into the air as a result of the strain her canal felt. It was more than halfway up her canal, with the class president wondering if the whole thing was going to even fit inside her, given it looked to be bigger than her forearm. Even more disturbing, she could see it traveling up her stomach, rubbing against her stomach lining as it 

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgod...” Makoto repeated as she felt the cock push into her cervix, as if Kobayakawa was trying to penetrate that as well. The silence that came from the large principal was also concerning, as he said very little to her regarding the act. Not even how tight she truly was, or how 'honoring' it must be to have the honor of taking Makoto's virginity from her. Instead, he reared his egg shaped body back, ready to fully pound away at the class president's body.

Makoto's irises shrunk in as her mouth widened, with the principal's hips thrusting into her cunt, or at least what he could. With his rotund frame, he was unable to push his gut past a certain point, even as he pulled the young woman's body towards him. He held her calves in his hands, gritting his teeth as he pumped hard against her crotch.

“You're so dry...” Kobayakawa growled, his lips curling up as he kept his brow furrowed. “I see now why that delinquent was having his problems with you! There's almost nothing going on down there. No wonder you're so tight. But I like that I'm the one that gets to deflower you, Nijima. You'll be owing me quite a lot after this!”

“Y-Yes! Yes, Ko...Kobayakawa!” Makoto shivered, her mind lost as he continued to buck into her. She could have just left with Joker now and let him plow her pussy like they wanted, but there was something oddly good about her current predicament. Perhaps it was that smegma ring lubricating itself against her vaginal walls, as it did seem to slicken up a bit. Her saliva likely had a lot to do with that, but it still felt incredible as it slid around. The pain that she was feeling from the initial reaming had subsided, though it was still strange she could see the shaft rubbing against her stomach, seeing exactly where in her body it was stopping.

The ring of smegma was still working its magic, though it was clear that it was slowly rubbing down to the crown. How so much dick cheese was able to gather up like that was a mystery, but as she was nearing her first orgasm ever, she really couldn't care about that. All she was worried about was that she was finally getting somewhere sexually, even if it was with the school's principal, the last man she would want these kinds of relations with. Then she felt something wet gathering inside her canal, as if she was actually getting wet from the principal and his horse-sized dong.

The realization was embarrassing to Makoto; she was getting wet from Kobayakawa's cock, but nothing she nor Ren could do for their own pleasure was making it easier for her. She just hoped that this would be the only time they end up in such a position...

Sitting up, Makoto's upper body was catapulted off the desk when the principal's dick rammed hard against her cervix. Though it pushed incredibly hard, he was still incapable of pushing any deeper, much to her relief. She stared at the principal's eyes, himself looking down at the bulge his boner made against her belly. He roared through his teeth, causing the class president to yelp as she felt a large splash hit against the roof of her canal.

The fluids coming from Kobayakawa, likely his jizz, filled up Makoto's muff fast and hard, causing her to grip onto the edge of the desk as it flooded her insides. She swore she thought she was growing pregnant with how much was being filled by the bald principal and his filthy rod, though her stomach didn't seem as though it was swelling with his seed. Perhaps she had some bad ideas of sex herself, but at least for now it wasn't as terrible as she thought.

Jizz soon oozed out of her folds, despite Kobayakawa's cock still stuck between them. He had a lot of seed to expel, much to the students' surprise, and it was all being given to the class president. Just the sight of how much was coming out of her was a shock, as even she didn't think he could store that much in his balls. As the principal pulled back, she could finally get a glimpse of his nut sack, seeing they were incredibly huge, almost matching the cock's girth in their size.

With his cock pulling back, Kobayakawa's dong slurped out of the girl's pussy, the sound made with air suctioned between his cock and her canal walls. It made a loud pop sound as well, with Makoto laying her eye on just how much was stored in her as the fluids now cascaded out of her. Queen exhaled, her body tensing up from the otherwise raw nature of her snatch after the first time. She definitely felt as though she witnessed a climax, though it was nowhere near as wet as some of the JAVs she and Ren had witnessed leading into the previous evening.

“Well...that was something new...” Kobayakawa said, grabbing a towel off his desk to wipe his bald head off. “Thank you for your service today, Ms. Nijima. I'll be expecting to see you again soon.”

“Thank...you...” Makoto moaned, scooting her ripped leggings and ass off of the desk. She kept her legs closed as she took small steps back to her school uniform, trying to keep the creamy fluids from seeping out. Even as she clenched in on her canal, she could still feel some dripping down her inner thighs, even as she put on her uniform.

“You'll know when you're needed again,” Kobayakawa said, grunting as he pulled his pants back up.

Ren led Makoto out of the office when they were ready, the two walking down the hall in silence. Neither one really seemed to know what to say after that, as Ren was being quiet throughout the sexual endeavor with the principal. To Queen's surprise, he nudged at her shoulder and then towards the girl's restroom. “You still had his cum inside you, right?”

“Y-Yeah...?” Makoto said, stammering from the worn down sex she had with the principal.

“Maybe we can finally do it.” Ren said, a warming smile forming on his lips. “Let's try.”

“In the girl's restroom, though...?”

“Why not?” Ren shrugged.

“C-Can't it wait until after school...?” She then looked down at Ren's crotch, realizing that his bulge was still present. It hadn't died down since they left the principal's office, and it was clear he was in need of relief. “Okay, fine, let's just...hope this works...”

After she checked to see if anyone was in there, Makoto helped Ren into the restroom, locking themselves inside one of the stalls. She decided to bend over for Joker, her hands resting on the back wall while he pulled his wang out for her. Having seen it before, the Phantom Thief leader's dick was nowhere compared to the size that the principal provided, just barely a fraction of that, but even then it was still above average. Still, this was what she had wanted all this time; just Ren's cock penetrating her pussy. She only wished that she didn't have to deal with the other man in order for it to come to this.

A gasp of excitement escaped both Ren and Makoto as they felt the dick slide through her folds, penetrating them and rubbing against the canal. The creamy seed of Kobayakawa was helpful to the two, but that didn't matter; they were excited that Joker was finally able to get inside her otherwise tight cunt. There was a victory and celebration to be had, as if the couple had just had a positive reading on a pregnancy test. But they had to take advantage of this while they could.

“Don't stop, Ren!” Makoto said, pushing her hips back into his. “Come on, give it to me! Fill me with your own cum!”

“Right, right!” Ren said almost hesitantly, gripping her hips before pumping into her. His crotch was getting covered in the principal's seed as it continued to seep from Makoto, not helping that every thrust pulled out more of the fluids. It wasn't as solid as the smegma ring that surrounded his glans, but he could still see it was a horrible yellow color as the dick cheese. He powered through that thought of disgust, as he knew if it wasn't for any of that, he likely wouldn't be able to get it in to begin with.

“Ren, fill me with your cock!” Makoto moaned, panting with every thrust that came from her lover. “Give me everything! Let it fill my pussy and...pour your seed into me!” With how much the principal had filled her with, he almost had to wonder if she would even feel his release. There was, of course, only one way to find out.

The Phantom Thief leader bucked harder against Makoto, who herself was pushing back against him. The principal's seed was flying about now, especially with strands dangling off of the class president's clit. It swung about in the air until it finally detached, landing on the edge of the toilet bowl she leaned over. She heaved through clenched teeth, waiting for the moment to arrive, and at long last, she was able to climax again, though her fluids were nowhere near the squirting she was hoping for.

But she felt it when Ren blasted his cream inside her cunt, growling as he curled his chin into his chest. With his teeth clamped together, he let it blast into Makoto, who could feel it splashing inside her. It had nowhere near the impact that Kobayakawa did, but she was satisfied with that much in all of this.

When they finished, Makoto took a moment to wipe her folds of the seed, sighing as she looked down at her shamed self. “We finally did it...” she said to herself as Ren zipped his pants back up. “And all it took was principal Kobayakawa's horse cock...”

“You're not...ashamed, are you?” Ren asked.

“A little...” Makoto sighed, shoving a small ball of toilet paper up her muff to clog up the remaining jizz inside. "I guess I just hate that it came to this…" As her mind raced with several thoughts, Makoto finally asked her boyfriend, "Can we meet at LeBlanc later tonight? You know, when Sojiro closes up for the night?"

"Sure."

"And…when this is dried up, at least? There's something I want to see…"

Silence fell on Ren once again, though not for anywhere near as long as Makoto expected. "Let me guess," he said, "you want to see if Kobayakawa's dick is the only reason we can do this?"

"That's my theory," Makoto said with a nod.

"I'm concerned about that too," Ren said as he cleaned his lenses, "here's hoping…"

##

Later that night, Makoto went to see Ren, though it was easy for her to leave the house; Sae was working late yet again, a perfect excuse for her to say she was eating out with friends.

They did at least have some coffee before heading up to his room, the pair hopeful that they could get it on once more. The class president had cleansed her pussy of the principal's fluids, hoping beyond hope that this would lead to the revelation they had wanted.

They made out atop Joker's bed, undressing while in the throes of their passion. She had sucked hard on his cock, ensuring that he was at a full erection. He ate at her pussy…and the signs were already clear as Ren tried to get his tongue between the folds. Makoto watched with concern as her boyfriend spat away at her pussy, hoping to massage it and lubricate it in a desperate concern for success.

But even as he pushed the head of his rod against her snatch, it was evident; without assistance from Kobayakawa and his big meaty dong, they were unable to have sex with one another, especially with his disgusting dick cheese filling her up. That was a great disappointment to Makoto, as she realized what this meant.

The look Ren gave her said it as well; it didn't need to be said, but he just had to ask her. "Makoto," he said, "are you a size queen?"

"I'm not sure…" moaned the class president. "But if my pussy is only opening up to Kobayakawa…it likely is."

"So, does this mean…?"

"I guess I'm going to have to just…have sex with principal Kobayakawa." Makoto said aloud.

In an effort to encourage his girlfriend and make her feel hopeful, Joker sat next to Makoto, holding her tightly with his arm wrapped around her. "If that's what it will take for us to make love, then…I support the decision."

"Ren…"

"I know, I don't like it that much either, but if it's the only way we can do it…"

"Fine…" Makoto rested her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes as they sat naked on the bed together. "As long as you're okay with it."

"I mean…it would be considered sloppy seconds," he joked, "but still, any little bit helps."

Even with her eyes shut, Makoto's eyebrows furrowed. "Just out of curiosity, are you getting a thrill out of the principal and how he treated me?"

"Maybe just…a little…" Joker confessed, rubbing his head with his other hand.

"Well, as long as it works for you, I guess I can't be too upset…" Makoto grumbled.

##

The next day wasn't much like the previous one, although Makoto was happy to tell Ann that she and Ren had solved their big sex issue. Thankfully, Ryuji was nowhere to be found when she did so.

However, she still had to visit Kobayakawa's office, as she and Ren agreed to meet at LeBlanc once again. Due to a personal engagement with Futaba in the Metaverse, he couldn't be there when she did the dirty deed.

The intimacy alone with the principal was frightening to Makoto. Of course, she knew she had to get this done for the sake of herself and Joker. All she had to do was focus on him, even thinking of him as she came, and her problems would be over with. Hopefully.

At least as she knocked on the door, she was feeling a bit more confident about herself. The only real concern she had was if the egg-shaped man felt like taking things a bit too far. Though she imagined Ren was likely to encourage her through that as well…

"Come in, Ms. Nijima," said the principal from inside his office.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Makoto as she stepped inside.

"I've heard you knock on my door for the last several years," Kobayakawa said with a wicked smirk, "and let's just say it always brings a pleasure to my ears, knowing I'd be seeing that fuckable body of yours."

Makoto blushed. "S-Sir! You shouldn't be talking like that…"

The principal laughed hard, his hands reaching under his desk to work his fly down. "And why not? Our relationship has become much more intimate after yesterday, hasn't it?"

"But you're still the principal, and I'm a student…" Makoto looked away from Kobayakawa, even as he started stroking his cock under the desk. "That was just…"

"Don't start lying to me," groaned the bald man, "that was only the beginning. You want more time with me so your boyfriend can have fun with you, just admit to it."

"Okay, maybe that's the case!" Makoto said, trying to block out the deep moans of the egg man as he continued to massage his rod. "But I don't want you getting the wrong idea-"

"Don't bother trying to convince me that you're both innocent in this," said Kobayakawa, "I don't want to hear any further excuses. Just sit on my lap this instance."

"…did you want my leggings on or off?" Makoto asked after a few seconds.

"On. In fact, I want you to rip into them yourself before you have a seat."

"Right, of course…" Makoto undressed, tearing a hole into her leggings once she was completed. She might have to ask Sae for money regarding purchasing new ones, though she hoped her sister wouldn't ask why she was going through so many like this, even if it was only her second pair…

Just about naked in the school's office, Makoto approached Kobayakawa at his desk, covering her groin with her hands. Despite having let him plow that part of her body, she was still embarrassed by her situation, especially in the knowledge he was required for her and Joker to romance one another properly.

As the principal ogled her petite frame, his eyes looked down at her hips as they swayed from side to side, now fully aware of just how plump her rump was. Makoto took her seat on his lap, staring at his horse sized cock as it rubbed against her belly. She gulped, now aware of what she let slip in her snatch the previous day. It was hard to imagine all that length was even inside her just twenty four hours ago…

"Now…let me have a kiss." Kobayakawa said, cupping the class president's cheeks and squeezing them together. Her lips were pushed into one another, making her look as though she was puckering up for said kiss. The principal then craned what one could consider a neck out, pulling Makoto in as he brought his tongue out. Queen whimpered in disgust as he lashed away at her puckered lips, finding it to be much more grotesque than her imagination could come up with. It made her feel as though a frog were lapping away at her face.

Makoto did her best to do as she was asked, but Kobayakawa slobbered against her like a large dog who didn't properly understand how to be playful. She would swear that it was as if the principal had little interaction with a being of the opposite sex, and the more she thought about that, it made all the more sense. After all, if he had a loved one in his life, he wouldn't have such horrible hygiene when it came to his cock.

Speaking of which, it wasn't until Kobayakawa started bouncing his legs under Makoto that she realized how squarely she was sitting right on top of his giant nut sack. The wrinkly nature of his scrotum was almost uncomfortable, though she wondered if she was going to need to suck them off at some point…

Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, Kobayakawa smiled at Makoto, saying to her, "Now, rub against it."

Makoto proceeded to do just that, grinding her crotch against the lower portion of his shaft. Leaning into the principal, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, shutting her eyes as she tried to avoid his gaze. Her tongue stuck out as her clit rubbed against the underside of his package, while the smegma around his tip went against her belly button. It was still one of the strangest moments in her life, and she knew that she was far from done with him.

Kobayakawa took the time to make out with Makoto as she kept her tongue out, with the class president getting a whiff of his bad breath. It reeked of aged eggs, as though he had never brushed his teeth. For her sake, she hoped that she never ended up having mouth to mouth with him as long as they were going through this…

"Now stand up," Kobayakawa finally said, "and sit on top of it."

"It being…? Oh, right!" Makoto said, apologetic that she didn't understand right away. She stood up high enough that the principal's shaft was just underneath her, squatting right atop it while she pressed her folds against his crown. It was a tough strain for her, especially compared to her last encounter with the older man. She didn't want to think about how he did it, but with all the training she had over the years, she felt she should have been able to pull this off by now.

As it turned out, it took a lot longer than anticipated, but Makoto pushed Kobayakawa's shaft up her snatch, though she cried out in response. It was much rougher than she could have expected, even with the smegma ring popping inside. She worried that her canal had been split in two, especially since her cervix had been stretched out of place. It was an odd feeling compared to the day before, but if she could handle all that the principal delivered then, she could do so now.

As she adjusted to her canal's new girth, Makoto began to rock away at the rod, with Kobayakawa watching on as it slipped slowly inside her. Her stomach lining was stretching thanks to his size, just how he liked it. In spite of the previous day and its efforts, the class president was still having difficulty, likely due to taking a seat rather than lying down. As it went as deep as it could, she brought her head against what she felt was his neckline, and immediately felt as though she would fall ill.

Aside from the horrible musk that emanated from the sweat forming on his collar, her lips were pressing into the overly pimply skin of the principal as well. She could feel the bumpy nature of his body, worried that she might just end up busting one by accident. And the taste that would be in her mouth afterwards would require her to rinse her mouth out on repeat.

She had stopped moving as she focused on the disgusting principal, forcing Kobayakawa to smack his hand into her ass cheek. Makoto yelped, with his hand putting her back in motion until she was rocking atop his dick without assist. It was still strange for her to ride him like this especially as she had no sexual attraction to the grotesque principal. And yet here she was, using his cock to stretch her pussy out, all for the sake of her boyfriend.

Ren.

That's right, this was all for him. She didn't want to have anyone buy him filling her cunt. But this was for his dick, stretching her cunt out enough times that, hopefully, she would be able to slide him in without the creepy help of Kobayakawa.

That moment made Makoto work herself harder against his shaft, grinding away as it bounced back and forth against her canal. The principal enjoyed the motions she made against his schlong, especially as he took glimpses of his girth pushing up against her stomach. It was like nothing he witnessed before, and he was thrilled to even get the once stuck up Niijima girl this far on his dong.

"It feels nice, right?" Kobayakawa said, egging the student on. "You can go ahead and admit it. I'm certain it's much bigger than your boyfriend's."

Ignoring him, Makoto continued to buck against the shaft, hoping that the harder she went the more she would stretch out, making her pussy adjust to such a massive schlong that even Joker could fit within her otherwise tight cunt.

This went on for a few more minutes, with Makoto rocking away harder atop the principal. Towards the end, he started to bounce his legs again, as if to assist the class president in getting him off. This was the most aroused feeling for Queen, though she only really had two proper sexual experiences before today as well; there wasn't a really big wall of comparisons, at least not yet.

Makoto finally caved, her pussy growing wet as she felt a genuine orgasm thanks to the rubbing around Kobayakawa's filthy cock performed around her canal. It was probably stained with his dick cheese, but it was worth it to have such a refreshing feeling down below, even if it was followed by the principal dumping his spunk up her muff following that. As she quivered and her eyelid twitched, she saw how his eyes rolled back into his eyes as his mouth hung open. Saliva drooled down his lip, adding to the disgust he had been showing throughout the session.

In a way, Makoto felt sorry for the next person that looked at his orgasm face, if anyone else ever did.

As the two finished, Makoto was quick to pull herself off of Kobayakawa, her pussy leaking and oozing with his seed. She felt overly disgusted that she had been made to hold such a large amount of his cum, but it was what she needed for Ren. “Thank you for that, principal Kobayakawa...” she said, stepping off of his lap.

“No...thank you.” Kobayakawa sighed, resting his head on the back of his chair. He didn't bother zipping his pants back up, even as his giant dong deflates. “I haven't had this much action in forever.”

“A shame, I suppose...” Makoto began to dress back up, feeling somewhat sorry for the principal now that she came down from her high. She likely shouldn't, but all the same she needed that. “You could always find others that require lubrication, I imagine.”

“Unlikely,” scoffed Kobayakawa. “Although I do hope to keep things interesting with you, Miss Niijima. This won't be the last time I see you, I imagine.”

“So long as Ren and I have this hanging over her head? You might be right.” Makoto said, finally getting the remainder of her uniform on. As before, she managed to feel the seed dripping out of her, no matter how tightly she clenched her folds in. “I'll...see you next time, principal Kobayakawa.”

Makoto left the office after a bow, with the egg-shaped man watching her hips sway as she left. He tried to keep his focus off of that, as he knew it would get him heated again if he wasn't careful. But he would be waiting for Makoto to come back crawling to him...hopefully literally, if he could get his way soon enough.

##

“Ren? Sorry I ran so late, I decided to make a stop on the way...”

Makoto found Ren behind the coffee counter at LeBlanc, helping to serve the last of the customers. She looked at him in admiration of his coffee smock, looking as handsome as ever.

“Sojiro had to go get something for Futaba, so he trusted me to close up,” Ren explained, “so it might take a while.”

“So I guess I made some good timing on my end.” Makoto said, sighing as she curled her lips. “You...might be surprised by the extra cream I brought over...”

“Cream?” asked the customer. “Oh no thanks, I already have more than enough.”

“That's not...what I meant.”

“Makoto, just wait a moment...” Ren whispered quietly.

“Sorry, but just standing here is making it slip.” Makoto walked behind the counter, lifting up the skirt of her uniform. Much to Joker's shock, she had shoved a butt plug stuffed inside her snatch. There were many questions he had regarding that, but they could wait. He was far too aroused by that sight, and couldn't hold it in for much longer.

The customer made their leave after finishing the cup of joe, and just in time from the student's perspective. Ren was so excited to see how badly Makoto's pussy was oozing with the principal's seed he couldn't help but scoop her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs to the attic as if they were a married couple. The class president didn't mind it in particular, as it at least let her know how badly he loved her, and what she was doing for him.

“Ren, goodness! What's gotten into you?!” Makoto shouted, although she still appreciated his efforts.

“I was thinking quite a lot about you and the principal,” he admitted, laying Makoto atop his bed, “and let's just say I'm far too eager to get it on with you and the cream filling he left you with.”

It sounded disgusting when she thought about it, but there was still some charm to Ren and his sincerity. While it meant he was less likely to feast on her folds, she could still appreciate stuffing her cunt with his cock.

Much more welcoming of the invitation, Makoto merely raised her legs in the air, grabbing her ankles and pulling them back to her head while Ren eyed her ripped leggings. The lack of panties were suspicious, but he could do without that. Right now, he needed to give it to his girlfriend.

As he slipped his cock inside her loosened pussy, he thought about how Makoto was doing this pose for him. He thought about how Kobayakawa could have likely never gotten her to do this without some hard command. Here, he didn't need to even tell her to do it, she just did. Without proper knowledge of what they did, he could only speculate, but his mind was confident in what he believed.

Ren started to pound away at Makoto's snatch, watching her clench her teeth together as he pumped against her snatch. The yellow colored cum that Kobayakawa left behind was disgusting, but he was able to ignore it while he fixated on his girlfriend's expression. Even after being stretched out by the principal, it was still good enough for him that he could feel the canal pushing against his rod, letting him create enough friction that she was getting aroused by his frequent thrusts.

“Yes, Ren!” Makoto moaned. “Yes, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Harder! Hard...er...Ren?”

After Joker popped his cock from her snatch, he helped Makoto out of her folded position, then onto her knees. She rested her elbows on the window sill, even though she was aware it was wide open. She looked back at Ren while biting her lower lip, spreading her cheeks for more action. The young man slipped it back inside her, hearing her groan outside the window. She tried to keep herself silent throughout, but even the way his hips clapped against her ass was too loud for the outside world. That left the class president thankful that the neighborhood's streets were otherwise empty.

“Yes! Ren, oh god! It feels so good!” Makoto panted loudly. “Fuck my pussy good! Fill me with your jizz! Let it flood me and push out Kobayakawa's...cum! Hnnnnngh!”

Grabbing hold of the window sill, Makoto growled as she sprayed out her own fluids, as well as the discolored jizz the principal left behind. Ren was impressed with things even as the female lubrication landed on his bed. His seed soon followed, shooting it inside the class president and her cream filled cunt. He reached around for her breasts, giving them a tight squeeze as well while she convulsed from her orgasm.

“Haaaaaa, fuck...” Makoto sighed, leaning back into Ren, “I came...so hard...from your cock...” Her head perked up as she heard Joker laughing, pecking away at her neckline while he fondled her worn down body. “What...what's so funny?”

“It's just that you're finally cursing,” he noted, “or at least, you're not so afraid to commit to saying such things.”

“Huh, I didn't even notice...” Makoto said, turning her face to peck Ren's cheek. “Maybe I'm finally loosening up to the matter.”

“Possibly,” Ren laughed, “but we might still need the principal's help to keep you at this position.”

“Maybe another day,” Makoto said, “I think we should be getting back to Mementos and actually do our work as Phantom Thieves?”

“Right,” Ren said, “tomorrow after school for sure.”

“For Mementos.”

“Right! I knew what you meant!” Ren said, although Makoto had her suspicions.

##

The two had taken some time off from Kobayakawa, as they knew they needed to get back to their lives. Makoto was happy, as it meant she didn't need to be so close to the principal and his reeking, pimply skin. So far it was the least favorite part of her day, although those interactions with the egg-shaped man was worth it so she could have her fun with Joker. She just wished he wasn't so encouraging of these things, as it made her feel like she was just a toy to be played with and stretched.

But of course, hormones soon struck again, and Makoto sighed as she and Ren were going to have to see the principal once again. She felt like a little girl going to the dentist, not at all looking forward to what would be in store for her. But much like an appointment of the sort, once it was done and over with, she could be happy with Joker. The only downside was that at least a dentist appointment only came every few months...

The constant reminder for her was that this was for her and Ren. As long as she kept that in mind, she felt she could get through all of this.

“You've got this,” Ren said with confidence, “you've done it before, you can do it again.”

“Yeah, sure, I know,” Makoto said, thinking about what she had to get through just to have her fun with her actual boyfriend.

The two were let into the office by the principal, although she had to shield her eyes right away. The principal was already buck naked, with even his yellow suit off. She was able to see all of his egg-shaped, pimply skin, as if he had been anticipating this moment for several hours. “Ah, good, you're here!” Kobayakawa said with a wicked grin. “Just as I had expected. I trust that you're ready to have more fun, correct?”

“That's right,” Ren said.

“Yes, principal Kobayakawa,” Makoto said with the nod of her head.

The principal laughed, turning his chair so that he was angled out from under his desk. Makoto began to strip out of her uniform, sighing over how unusually routine this had become. Ren merely stood back, watching as Makoto's naked ass approached the bare egg man. Getting to her knees, she was quick to bring her tongue to his tip, hearing him cackle under his breath as she did so. “Sir?”

“It's nothing...” Kobayakawa sighed. “But I was thinking, I've had that ring of smegma around my shaft for quite some time. It might be time for me to finally get rid of it.” There was a brief moment of relief from Makoto, only for it to vanish as he added, “Why don't you eat it off?”

After that request, Makoto's cheeks puffed up, as if the class president was ready to barf at the thought. She had no clue how long that had been resting there, especially after she had licked off the crusted seed from her last encounter off the crown. That was at least fresh compared to however long that huge ring had been on him, especially after the vaginal penetration she had gone through had sanded down on it.

Though she was first hesitant, Makoto worked up the courage to bring her lips to the glans, sucking on the smegma as she tried to moisten it up. Her hands went to Kobayakawa's balls, fondling them while she was adjusting to the musky odor that came from his groin. She tried to hold her breath as she kept close to the unclean shaft, 

She sunk her teeth into the ring of dick cheese, amazed that it had lasted as long as it had, even after the aggressive pummeling Kobayakawa gave her muff. The texture was just fine, but the taste was the most foul thing she could have ever experienced. She wanted to spit it out on the ground, but knew it would be disrespectful, and how badly she needed this for Ren to be in her snatch. Her hands massaged away at the principal's balls, hearing the older man groan and sigh as she did so. They were surprisingly firm when she wasn't sitting on top of them, not like Ren's which were of normal size, barely fitting within their sack. She had no idea how to handle this information, but the grapefruit sized nuts were hard to ignore.

As she munched away at the 'cheese' that filled her mouth, Makoto was ready to barf it all up, as she worried how it would go down with its terrible flavor. It was already horrid on her taste buds, and knew it wouldn't go down too well. She would have to get something to wash the musky meal down later, though what could be fresh and strong enough to combat it was beyond her.

“Now that you're done with that,” Kobayakawa said, watching Makoto stick her tongue out after letting the rancid smegma down her throat, “I'd like to see you try and swallow my balls.”

“Of course,” Makoto sighed, getting under his shaft and sucking on his scrotum. Ren couldn't help but angle himself so he could watch from a better view, quietly getting his camera out to get a few quick pictures of his girlfriend, just to stare at before he went to bed. He even managed to get a few shots from near the trophy case, with Makoto's face under the hardened rod. It still rested on top of her scalp thanks to how heavy it was while the class president tried to push his huge balls inside her mouth.

Even compared to the massive cock, it was rough for Makoto to squeeze the sack in her mouth, as she rarely ever had to swallow anything so huge. Even his cock didn't have such jaw-stretching girth, but she tried her best to at least please the principal's scrotum.

As she tried and failed to stuff them in her mouth, something went off inside Makoto's mind, as if shattering something within her brain. She didn't know how to describe it, but it was as though she was growing fond of the principal's nuts, even if she couldn't get them to fit through her lips, stretch out her jaw, and puff out her cheeks.

The principal just sighed, aware that he wasn't going to get Makoto to swallow his nuts down anytime soon. “That's enough, Miss Niijima,” sighed Kobayakawa, “just get on my desk and shake that ass for me. I've been wanting to do you from behind for some time.”

“Yes sir,” Makoto said without objection. Compared to the previous times, she wasn't hesitant regarding the request, as though eager to have him plow her from a different angle. This was nice for Ren as well, as it meant getting some more pictures of her rump. He was amused, feeling invisible before the two, though it did allow him to get some nice pictures that, hopefully, he could sell to some cheap website for additional Phantom Thief funds...

After Makoto peeled her leggings off, the principal stood up, still a sight for Ren to behold thanks to the nature of the older man's physique. Makoto grabbed onto the opposite edge of the desk, clenching her teeth together as the massive member slipped through her folds. Her eyes rolled back as her eyelid twitched, though it was a nice change of pace for the class president as she realized she was becoming adjusted to the meaty member faster than she thought she would. The fact she wasn't crying out in an oddly blissful agony was a nice change for her, for sure...

Kobayakawa pushed hard into the cervix yet again, stretching it out of place just to fit his entire length inside the class president. Once his rotund belly was against her rear, he knew he couldn't go much further from this angle. Bucking away, the lower end of his stomach pumped against her backside, while her breasts bounced underneath her. Ren admitted, they were nowhere near as pronounced as what Ann even had, but they were still cute to look at, even from where he was standing.

There was one shot where Makoto was looking right at the camera, and she didn't bother to shy away. Ren could see the dulled look in her eyes, with drool running down her lower lip to her chin as Kobayakawa continued to ream her cunt. It was still a nice shot regardless, one he would try to keep as a private screensaver if he could. His other hand in his pocket, he rubbed as close to his cock as he could, stimulating himself for pleasure. He knew he was going to have the principal's sloppy seconds after this, and he was going to enjoy the hell out of it when it was his turn.

Kobayakawa grew more aggressive with Makoto's rear, grunting through his teeth as he pulled her back into his rotund body. He tried to lean into her, only to squash her down flat atop his desk while her ass was still present for him to plow. The class president rested her cheek on the now moist paperwork, figuring her sweat was behind all of that while she heard Kobayakawa heaving over her. It was becoming abundantly clear that he was going to cum, and Queen was ready for it.

“Come on, do it...” Makoto moaned. “Dump that disgusting cum inside my pussy! Fill me up so Ren can put his...penis in me...” The brunette shivered, as despite all she had been through the last few days, she still couldn't get past saying that word.

After a long laugh from Kobayakawa, the egg-shaped man finally pounded hard against Makoto before leaving his hips against her ass, clenching his teeth while dumping his spunk inside her cunt. Her fluids flushed out part of the seed, letting Ren catch a few shots of it oozing down Makoto, seeing it for the shade of aged yellow that it truly was. The principal wasn't finished, as he decided to pull out even as his jizz continued to stream from his dong, plugging it up against Queen's ass.

As that occurred, Makoto bit down on her lower lip, struggling with the hosing her rectal cavity was now witnessing. The principal may not have gone that deep, barely enough to say he put the tip in, but the hot cum he poured in was enough to make her believe she was swelling up with the aged cream. Kobayakawa didn't seem to mind any of it, as all he saw was an excuse for the class president to be his cum dump after so many years of her playing kiss ass.

When he popped his crown from her anus, Makoto's knees locked up while her upper body quakes, her chin pushing into her chest. She strained to hold her holes in, clenching them down hard to keep the seed inside, as she felt it was an especially large load. She wanted to keep that in her for as long as she could, just for Ren's sake.

"Now, what do we say?" Kobayakawa asked, grooming her neck with his tongue.

"Thank you, sir…" Makoto whimpered.

Again, she felt filthy for the actions she took, but at least she could get some satisfaction out of Ren shoving his own erection in her when they arrived at LeBlanc later.

##

"Wait, what do you mean we can't do it tonight?!"

There was panic in Makoto's voice as she and Ren rode the train back to the coffee shop, with Joker running through the pictures he shot on his phone. She was thoroughly annoyed, especially since she had just let Kobayakawa not only dump his cum in her snatch, but her asshole as well. It felt like a waste, having done it for him when he couldn't commit.

"I have to attend one of Toro's rallies," Ren said as he ran his fingers over his girlfriend's thigh, feeling for her creamy snatch even as she had the plug in her cunt, "and I just realized I committed to that. Sorry, Makoto."

Grumbling through shut lips, Makoto grabbed her uniform's skirt, prompting Ren to pull away. "So then what am I going to do, just waste this?"

"There's not much we can do…" Ren said right as Makoto stood up.

"No, I refuse to let us go a night without penetration," she said, pausing to pull the plug from her snatch "unzip your pants and whip it out. Now."

Even confused, Ren did as he was told, with Makoto flipping her skirt back up so she could seat herself right on his dong. Without even looking back to see if she was on target, she casually sat atop the Phantom Thief leader, hearing him groan as his shaft pushed its way through the folds and up her canal. The class president didn't care if anyone else on the train saw her grinding away on top of her boyfriend; she was that far gone in being reamed by his shaft, even if it didn't measure up to Kobayakawa's dick. Or even his balls...

As satisfied as she was by her boyfriend, Makoto couldn't help but think about the principal and his huge nuts, how the sack felt so tight against that region of his body. She could barely fit it in her mouth, but that was going to be her goal for the foreseeable future; making her jaw stretch out so far that she could stuff those nuts in her cheeks like a chipmunk.

The dirty thoughts about Kobayakawa aroused Makoto, who rocked subtly against Ren's lap at first. The young man retained his cool, even as others aboard the car were staring back at him and the class president. He did find it strange that they looked to them, as if they had never witnessed a couple being as affectionate as they were with each other.

Pushing further, Makoto leaned back into Ren while wrapping her arm around his neck, her eyes shut as she tried to keep her breathing low. She continued to ride his dick even as cum tried to ooze from her snatch and onto his lap. Even with the pants being as high as they were, he still couldn't tell if he might stain his plain uniform or not.

When the train arrived at the stop near LeBlanc, Makoto shifted her body around, with the principal's seed lining her up for a quick pivot. She held Ren's face close for a kiss, whispering to him, carry me."

"R-Right!" Ren said, unable to ignore her horny request this close to a climax. He stood up, holding Makoto as she wrapped her legs around his body, heading off the train just before the doors closed and they missed their stop. Able to find a private area in time, Ren took them there, letting Makoto down so she could lean into the wall and bend over for his cock.

"Put it…in my ass this time!" Makoto pleaded, showing off her oozing anus. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked back at Ren, waiting for the fellow Phantom Thief to shove it in.

When he did so, Makoto realized he was nowhere near the girth Kobayakawa presented even for those few inches, but that was all she needed. Ren pumped hard into her ass, glancing around to make sure nobody came their way. He was so close to nutting inside his girlfriend that he almost let someone see him, though thankfully for him it was just some kind of drunkard. Nothing to worry about in the slightest.

Ren finally came inside Makoto, groaning as he dumped his cum in her anus. Queen responded in kind, growling through clenched teeth as she pushed Kobayakawa's cum from her snatch, all while her vaginal fluids plopped onto the ground. A messy puddle had been formed, but neither one of them was willing to clean up the yellow colored aeed…even if Makoto thought it may taste delectable following eating the dried up smegma.

"That…was a good one." Ren said, resting his forehead against the back of Makoto's scalp.

"Thank you," Makoto sighed, "I'm sorry to rush you, but…"

"You needed it, I get it," Ren replied, leaning in to peck her cheek. "Just remember, Makoto, if it makes you happy, I won't say no to it."

The phrasing led Makoto to ask, "Do…you think me letting Kobayakawa fill me up makes me happy?"

"Well…if you keep going back to him, why not?" As Ren chuckled, Makoto gave the choice of words some deep thought. She hadn't considered it, but…perhaps letting the principal ravage her like he was did something for her.

And as her mind filled with the thought of his huge balls again, it was growing abundantly clear to the class president; she wasn't going to be truly happy until she could suck on Kobayakawa's nuts.

##

For the next few weeks, Makoto worshipped Kobayakawa and his filthy cock, all for the sake of getting his nuts shoved in her throat. Even on the days where she wasn't meeting Ren, she was focused on getting those giant grapefruits in her mouth, just so she could have the accomplishment of sucking on something that humongous.

There was a lot she had to put up with in order to get to that point. She skipped on Mementos missions, overlooked study sessions with the other Thieves, and even refused to let Ren in on a few of her meetings with the principal. There were still occasions where he came with her for reassurance if the previous day's effort was a failure in her eye, but for the most part he was absent from the disgusting sessions with Kobayakawa that were otherwise private.

And of course, the egg-shaped man didn't see any issue with it, as he had a Niijima girl right where he wanted her: between his legs and praising his nut sack.

By the time college exams rolled around, her mind had ignored the thought of studying for them. Makoto had forgotten the date completely, unaware that she still needed to pass the test if she wanted to get into a good college while following in the footsteps of her father and sister.

But she finally did it. All the frustration of stretching her jaw out, coming home with pain in the jawline, it was all worth it. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips while she held Kobayakawa's nuts in her mouth, letting them sit there for a few seconds just so she could savor this victory. Kobayakawa looked especially amused, petting Makoto's hair for doing such a good job.

"Very nice work, Miss Nijima," Kobayakawa said just before he jerked his cock off, letting his seed rain down over her head, "I'm glad to see you've become so dedicated to sucking on my balls."

Inhaling through her nostrils, Makoto took a momeny to pull back on the huge sack of balls, letting them pop out of her mouth. She hacked into her fist, inhaling loudly before saying to Kobayakawa, "It was nothing. Ren was very encouraging in helping me get this right…"

"That he was," Kobayakawa said, "although it does feel as though your efforts were misplaced, wouldn't you think?"

As she wiped the saliva off her chin, Makoto sat on the floor by the desk naked, curling up next to one of the legs. "You heard about my college qualification test, I gather."

"I would have hoped the class president of Shujin Academy would know better not to skimp on her studies," Kobayakawa sighed in a mocking judgmental tone, "but I suppose some things are much more important than that."

Makoto nodded. "Sorry, sir. I let you and the rest of the school down."

"Well…perhaps there's still a place for you," Kobayakawa said as he dressed his pimply body back up, "like say…my secretary?"

"…secretary…?"

Makoto blinked, her eyes still on the floor before her naked body. It was a suggestion that rang to the heated side of her, the one understanding that she would get to spend more time with the principal, his giant dong, and the balls she just proved she could suck on like a pro. It was the personality that had slowly crept up on her throughout these last several weeks, the one Makoto had walked into without a second thought, especially thanks to Ren's encouragement.

On the other hand, she still held her pride, knowing that her future was going to be in criminology and, she hoped, following in the footsteps of her dad or sister. She wanted to deny the principal and his offer, but with the musky aroma still hanging in the air, it clearly affected Makoto's thoughts, as well as her better judgment.

More time with Kobayakawa meant more time sucking his seed. Fucking his cock. Being a cozy for his dong and letting his seed flourish through her pussy. Let her cunt be swelled with cream. And most important of all: allow her pussy to be opened up by Joker thanks to the lubrication of working around the office daily.

"I…you know what, I don't think that sounds like such a bad idea." Makoto said after contemplation.

Having her where he wanted her, Kobayakawa grinned. He held a paper up for the class president, offering it to her. "Understand that should you accept the position, you'll need to go through quite a bit of training," he explained. "However, there are…other requirements I have in mind for those under my employ."

"Like…what?" Makoto asked, skeptical as she inspected the paper. It was all of the requirements Kobayakawa had, but one in particular had her worried sick. "O-oh no! If my sister caught me doing this, I'd…"

"Then don't let her catch you," Kobayakawa said, shrugging as best he could, "or you could just reject my offer and find a new line of work without a proper college education…"

"Wait, I'll…I'll get it done." Makoto said as she hung her head. "I just…really hope sis doesn't find out about it…"

"Make sure that I don't see you until you've had it done," Kobayakawa reminded her.

"Yes sir."

"Yes what?"

"Yes…big daddy dong man." Makoto said, reading off the title from the list he had given her.

##

"I think it actually sounds like a great idea."

"You would!"

It was their day off from school, with Makoto elbowing Ren for his comment. The district was one she didn't want to come back to, between the bad memories of her father and the recent events with her old friend. But this was the only plausible place where she could find a tattoo parlor that would be out of Sae's way.

"Still, I appreciate you coming all this way out with me," Makoto said, "being Kobayakawa's secretary is the toughest choice I've had to make, but…"

"Actually," Ren said as he inspected the list further, "that seems to be the title he wants to use just for the paperwork. Officially, your title would be "Little Miss Jizz Disposal"."

"Ren, you're not helping." Makoto said as she furrowed her brow, staring forward on their way. "As I was saying, I'm doing this for the sake of us. For our future! Because at least this job will pay well enough for us both…"

Ren chuckled, adjusting his glasses. "It's comforting, actually."

"What is?"

"Despite everything, you're still you."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Makoto, you could completely let Kobayakawa rail you, own you like a pet, practically let him carry you in his pants and keep you impaled on his dick if he wanted…"

"Don't think that hasn't come up…" Makoto said as she stopped.

"But you still have this love for me I didn't think you'd still have. I really do appreciate that in spite of how many times he's probably fucked your brains out, your focus is for our relationship."

As he rested his hands on her shoulders, Makoto looked out the sides of her eyes, glancing about before looking back at her beau. "You make it sound like you thought you were going to lose me to him…"

"I did. And…I still hold onto that feeling some days." Ren admitted. "But I still cherish what we have, Makoto. And even if I do eventually lose you to Kobayakawa and his huge nut sack…at least I'll know that I had a lot of fun with you in the long run."

Somehow, that made Makoto feel just that bit more confident, her lips curling into a smile as she exhaled. "Thank you, Ren." She leaned in for a peck to his cheek, continuing their stroll to the tattoo parlor. "I just hope word doesn't get out around school about this…"

"Just don't do anything humiliating that lifts your skirt up," Ren said, "and you'll be just fine." That of course rewarded him with another elbow from his senpai.

##

The tattoo was a pain in the ass to get. Quite literally.

Makoto didn't feel as though she would be walking properly for days, as she felt numb from the waist down. Really, at this point she was just nervous about Sae finding out. Her feelings towards everything else were just about numbed thanks to focusing her life around happiness with Ren through the principal's shaft.

Making it home, Makoto felt she was safe from her older sister. It was still early afternoon, and she wasn't expecting the prosecutor to be home until late into the night-

"Makoto."

The class president jumped, gasping loudly as she heard Sae's voice from the couch. There was a leer in her sister's eyes, much more serious than any she had witnessed before. "S-sis!" Makoto shouted, bowing her head apologetically. "I, I wasn't expecting you to be home so early…"

"I heard from one of my police friends that you were out in the red light district," Sae said as she stood up to meet with her younger sibling, "So of course I had to come here and encounter you myself about it."

"I see…"

"They mentioned you and that…delinquent boyfriend of yours going inside the tattoo parlor!" Disgust filled Sae's voice, growling deeply as her sister looked on with embarrassment. "Is this true? What did you get? What did he have you get?!"

"It wasn't…Ren had nothing to do with it!" Makoto shouted. "He was only there for encouragement because…I needed the tattoo. For a job." She figured if her sister was going to be persistent about the subject, she may as well come out and confess to it.

At least being a Phantom Thief was more secretive to her.

Sae grumbled, folding her arms as she tried to detect any lies from her sister. "What kind of job requires getting a tattoo, Makoto?!"

"It's…it's for principal…Kobayakawa." Makoto whimpered, worried that Sae would make up such a lie, even if it was the gospel truth. She shut her eyes, expecting the silver haired prosecutor to smack her five across the cheek.

But when she squinted one of her eyes open, she saw her sister relaxing, blinking profusely. It was an odd moment, but it made Makoto believe that Sae understood her dilemma. “Can...Can I see it?”

“WHAT?!”

“Don't ask,” Sae said in assurance, “let me just see it.”

This was possibly the most embarrassing thing Makoto could have done, and this was after weeks of spending time as a cum dump for Kobayakawa.

Pulling down on her leggings, Makoto revealed her entire ass to Sae, who stared down in awe. She cupped her hands over her mouth, staring at the cursive “CUM DUMP” written across both of her ass cheeks. “Oh, Makoto...” Sae sighed. “What could have been...”

“Excuse me?!”

“You see, I...was offered the opportunity to be Kobayakawa's cock scarf once.”

“WHAT?!” This was certainly news to her.

“Yes, I was at a desperate point in my life, where I didn't think I could actually make it on my own in the world of men. I almost subdued myself to the principal's cock, but that foul odor...” Sae shook her head, groaning in disgust. “He was just too musky for me to handle. But his cock was also incredibly massive, almost intimidating to me. And I didn't think I could actually get it to fit inside my tight...vagina.” As nice as it was to see Sae also had issues with profanity, or that her pussy had tightness issues, it was still incredulous what she was hearing and that she and her sister almost ended up identically in life.

“Well, that's...interesting.” Makoto said. “So, do you regret it in any way?”

Sae nodded. “I do. I love my job as a prosecutor, Makoto, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe, just maybe, you can pull it off instead.”

“Well...that was certainly a strange turn of events.” Makoto said aloud. “But...thanks for the confidence boost, sis. I'm really glad I could hear it from you.”

“Anytime, Makoto.” Sae gave her sister a hug, possibly the hardest one the brunette had ever experienced in her life. “Just do what you can with this opportunity. So long as you're happy with yourself.”

“Right...” Makoto sighed. She knew now that getting this tattoo was the best choice she made, as was the fact that if it wasn't Ren plowing her pussy, it would be a huge dong coming from principal Kobayakawa.

And at least between them both she would be horny all the time, and happy to cum over and over again.

##

“So yes, Miss Nijima, you will have a dress code...but you only wear it when you arrive at the school.”

“Yeah, I'm starting to see why that is.”

Makoto may have gained some confidence due to Sae's support, but she was still nervous about training how to be Kobayakawa's secretary, to be polite. She knew what this job was really going to entail, so naturally she wasn't surprised by what he considered to be her ensemble for the job. One could barely even call it an ensemble, as all the principal held in his hands were a collar, leash, and a wireless remote vibrator.

“I'm just going to take a shot in the dark here,” Makoto said, “and say what we're thinking out loud; I'm not actually going to be doing much real secretarial work.”

“You'd be right,” Koayakawa cackled, “but I think you're going to enjoy the work nonetheless.”

“Absolutely.” After the two discussions she had with Ren and Sae, Makoto didn't bat an eyelash, nor did she stammer. She was so far gone with Kobayakawa and his gigantic balls that the idea of doing this on a daily basis, as a job no less, that nothing was going to bother her. “Would you like me to start changing?”

“If you could, please...”

Changing before Kobayakawa, Makoto was naked save for the collar and leash. The principal took the wireless vibrator, personally shoving it inside her cunt himself, watching her squirm as she stood in place. She shivered as it traveled up her canal, fitting in with the same ease that the principal would with his cock. This device was colder in comparison, being made of stainless steel, but it soon warmed itself up after sitting inside her for a certain amount of time. “Now then, are you ready to begin your work?”

“Yes, principal Kobayakawa, I'm ready,” Makoto said in a most eager tone, “use me like you would any other dumpster fire. I'm ready to be your permanent cum disposal machine!”

Kobayakawa then used the remote to turn on the toy's vibrations, hearing her quiver as she clenched her teeth together, rubbing the thighs together. The furious massaging occurring within her cunt was much more than she could have expected, but it was the most aroused she had grown. It was at least lubricating her canal, with fluids dripping from her folds and onto the floor of the office.

“Now, then,” Kobayakawa said, “let's take you out for a walk. We can begin our work out in the courtyard.”

“I'd...like that a lot!” Makoto's pause was not one of hesitance, but trying to find comfort with the egg-shaped device rubbing about within her snatch. With a tug of the leash, the Niijima girl was led behind the egg-shaped principal, keeping her legs together while her vaginal fluids leaked from her muff. Even with a tight squeeze, she still managed to leave a trail behind her, small droplets of lubrication leading from her naked form to the office they left behind. But it didn't bother her, as this was the life she had chosen for herself. The collar was harsh on her throat, but she reasoned she could get used to it after enough time.

Passing through the halls, Makoto looked forward, ignoring the doors to the classrooms that they passed by. It was likely that nobody would even see them, given the setup of the doors within the building, but she wasn't considering caring about their gazes at her naked body.

Kobayakawa paused, tugging hard on Makoto's leash, bringing the naked class president in front of him. “Keep walking to the courtyard,” Kobayakawa said with a disgusting grin, “I want to have a good view on the way.”

“Yes sir...” Makoto whimpered, the vibrations causing her to grow further aroused. Even as she kept her legs together, She realized that the principal was merely getting a glimpse of the tattoo he had her get on her rump, watching her gorgeously plump cheeks bounce while he reminded himself what he hired her to be; a cum dumpster for his grotesque member and the discolored cream he gave her on a frequent basis.

Makoto's naked skin felt the Fall chill on her naked skin, her nipples growing erect as she walked across the courtyard surrounded by the school's walls. How nobody in the classrooms saw what she and Kobayakawa were up to mystified her, but she only had to hope that there was some sort of strategic cover up going on.

Kobayakawa took a seat under the gazebo where the vending machines were set up, relaxing himself as he held onto Makoto's leash. “I could use a little comfort, Miss Niijima,” he said, “but I'm so tired from the walk. Could you, perhaps...”

“Yes, my stud of a principal.” Makoto said, kneeling before the egg-shaped principal. She unzipped his pants, pulling his already erect cock out of the fly. Even after all this time, she still couldn't believe that she managed to take this for several weeks, and still couldn't get over it. Another ring of smegma had formed over time without her realizing it, and she was more than ready to eat it off the glans.

Makoto chewed away at the dried up cum, with Kobayakawa watching on in satisfactory bliss. It was like the chocolate hard shell on an ice cream cone, only much better for her taste buds. She was amazed at how filthy the principal's cock had grown without her tending to it, with flakes of cum crusting off the crown. The class president was more than willing to use her tongue, swirling it around the tip while gathering the dick cheese.

As she and Kobayakawa remained under the roof, she heard raindrops hitting atop it, signs of rain coming about. It grew harder around them, with the Autumn air growing chillier as they remained outside. As she was the only one not dressed up for any outdoor activity, goosebumps formed on her skin. Makoto cared little for it, as she was only fixated on taking the principal's cock and pleasing him. Not only was it for her and Ren, but her future, and satisfying the sexual urges that had been growing on her over time.

“That's enough, Miss Niijima,” Kobayakawa said, petting her hair, “now turn around and sit on my cock! I want to watch your new tattoo bounce atop it!”

“Yes, sir!” Makoto said, popping his rod out of her mouth with strands of saliva connecting the tip to her lips. She had been waiting for however long to hear him request that, as she was looking forward to more fun with the principal. She was especially excited to have her snatch filled with his load, as it had been a few days since she was with Ren. Just a lot that she needed to catch up on altogether, really...

She faced away from Kobayakawa, sitting on his lap while the cock pushed through her folds. It was far too late for Makoto to realize that she still had the vibrating toy inside her cunt, with the crown pushing against the toy. It was caught between his tip and her cervix, causing her to shiver harder than before. Her mouth was drooling from the sensory overload she was experiencing, her body quivering for the next several minutes. The principal didn't even bother turning the toy off, nor did it seem like he cared all that much about it. All he cared about was how his cock felt snug inside her muff, which had grown familiar with his girth by now.

As it had from the start, his cock stretched out against Makoto's stomach lining, hearing her moan passionately as the vibrator quaked hard enough she could feel it on the outside. Her ass was beautiful to the principal, especially with the tattoo reminding him what he hired her for in the first place. Queen did all the work, rocking herself against his shaft while the tip bumped against her belly, looking around at the otherwise quiet surroundings of the courtyard. There was great fear in her mind that she would get caught by the other students changing classes or heading out for lunch, but she ultimately didn't care. She was getting around by the aggressive squatting she did on Kobayakawa's dick, stretching her belly out to match the length of the shaft.

“Oh, fuck, I love it...” Makoto whimpered, her legs spread apart as she let her lubrication leak out more profusely. “I love how your cock is plowing into my pussy. My pathetic, stupid pussy! Your dick...your penis...it feels so good stretching my dirty cunt! It's so filthy and disgusting rubbing that smegma around, but I don't care! I love how it makes me feel like a dirty cunt!”

“Keep talking...” Kobayakawa moaned, his lips curling as the class president continued to talk dirty. “You're getting better about it, Miss Niijima. Keep telling me how you feel about me and my cock.”

“It's stretching me out!” Makoto panted, dropping her tattooed ass harder on his lap. “It's stretching me out so good! I can feel it pressing into my cunt! It's trying to push through to my womb...but it can only go so far! And yet, it feels good! It feels so good! Just...fill me! Fill me up, principal Kobayakawa, you disgusting stud!”

“Fill you up, eh?” laughed the egg-shaped man as he gave the leash a light tug. “Fill you with what?”

“Your dick cheese!” Makoto cried out, growing more aggressive with her motions on the principal. “Fill me with that dick cheese! Let me have something to lube my useless cunt with! Give me that disgusting cum that I can use to lubricate Ren's cock with!”

The filth may have ran off at the end, but Kobayakawa clearly didn't care about that. He had Makoto right where he wanted her, and he was loving every second of it. Yanking on the leash, he pulled Makoto back, grabbing her throat and pressing her back against his chest. “So you want me to fill you up? Well, let's see how it looks when I give you more than you could ever ask for.”

His grotesque lips pecked at her neckline, with Makoto watching the bulge in her stomach. She felt an eruption occurring inside her snatch, anticipating the principal's seed to blast out at any given moment. With the egg vibrator still stuffed inside her, she was greatly concerned over how filled she was about to be. The huge member never felt like this before, so she had to expect something magnificent was about to occur.

Tensing up on the older man's cock, Makoto wailed like a banshee as her tongue stuck out of her open mouth. Saliva drooled as her eyes rolled back, feeling what must have been the largest explosion of cum she had felt since her first time with Kobayakawa. It sprayed hard against her cervix, causing her to worry that the egg vibrator would be forced through to the womb, stuck up there for whoever knows how long. While that never occurred, the sudden flood of jizz did more than she could have ever anticipated.

As her pussy was squirting from her own orgasmic rush, she looked down at her stomach to watch it swell up. The seed Kobayakawa gave her was unlike anything else she had seen, and nothing Ren dumped in her hole ever matched up with it. She was amazed at how far out her stomach was stretched, inflating like a balloon. Even with her eyelids half shut, she was in disbelief that this was really happening to her, especially as she started looking like a woman nine months into her pregnancy.

The idea of carrying a Kobayakawa baby was possibly the most disgusting thing she could think of, but to have so much of his cum inside her was like nothing else she could have asked for.

Makoto panted, having come down from her climactic high. The principal relaxed himself as well, exhausted from what was potentially the greatest orgasm he ever left inside the class president ever. Even now, his filthy yellow seed was seeping out of the new secretary's folds, leaking onto the pavement where they sat. The principal finally turned off the vibrator, which allowed Queen to relax after so long.

“That was a good trip,” Kobayakawa said, “but now it's time to get back to the office. Why don't you lead the way, my cum dump? And be on your hands and knees like the bitch you are.”

“Yes, sir,” Makoto said, grunting as she stood up, “I'll be a good secretarial bitch.” The rod popped out of her snatch, with more of his filthy fluids leaking from her snatch. A few more spurts pumped from his urethral slit, staining the new tattoos she had gotten on her rump. As she got on her hands and knees, the class president crawled with her inflated belly hanging underneath, not at all concerned with the trail of dick cheese she was leaving behind. Kobayakawa held onto her leash, following behind her while he stared at his masterpiece; he did a good job with his jizz, marking what he considered his territory, even if the girl thought otherwise with her beau.

Neither party felt sorry for the janitor that would be cleaning that mess up, however, although Kobayakawa did get some thoughts on making the young woman clean up her own trails when they walked back and forth like they were.

While nobody saw the traversing the halls, Makoto felt like she had hit the lowest low of her life. And yet, there was something satisfying for where her life had ended up. She was going to enjoy her work as a secretary, for sure.

##

“It's still swollen...”

Hours had passed on her first day as a secretary, and the first thing Makoto took note of was the fact her stomach was still inflated with Kobayakawa's seed. She had left long after all the other students, including the other Phantom Thieves, had gone home, though she expected to see Ren at LeBlanc after what felt like days without his cock inside her.

“Knowing you, it will likely be dried up and gone within the next day,” laughed the principal, “although if you and your boyfriend start fucking like rabbits I wouldn't be surprised if it dissipated faster than that.”

“Aw, how sweet of you!” Makoto said, blatantly missing the disdain in his voice. “But you'll get more of me tomorrow, so don't feel jealous just because my boyfriend and I are likely to breed like bunnies.”

Kobayakawa sighed, rolling his eyes as Makoto puckered her lips and closed her eyes. She was expecting a sloppy kiss from the principal, and soon enough, he conceded, even using his tongue to slobber against her lips. It was filthy, but the Niijima girl was used to it by now.

“Have a good night, master,” Makoto said with a bubbly laugh, “I'll see you tomorrow!”

As Makoto left Shujin for the day, she realized just how much tighter her school uniform had become. The stomach was largely responsible for that, although she couldn't help but notice that her boobs felt oddly heavier as well...

She made her way to the train station, acting casual as the yellow jizz oozed down her leggings and the inner thigh. There were glances from the people she passed by, but she ignored them. After the talks and all she had gone through with Kobayakawa, she was unfazed by what society thought of her, even if it was blatantly obvious what she had done. Even getting on the train to LeBlanc, she heard whispers among those on the car talking about her pregnant belly, thinking her a Shujin whore. She might have looked pregnant, but she knew the truth.

Makoto didn't care what they thought about her, even as the yellow cream dripped under her. She had enough cum to lubricate her snatch for days, and hopefully she could get some reprieve with Ren over that period of time.

Speaking of which, Makoto made it to the coffee shop just after it closed, seeing the other Thieves sitting in one of the booths, with Futaba at the counter on her laptop. “Hey, Ren...” Makoto said in a seductive tone. The other Thieves turned to see Makoto walking in, finding it odd that she would only address their leader by name.

Then everyone did a double take, seeing Makoto's pregnant-shaped belly as she rubbed her hand over the cum swelled portion of her body. Ren sweated profusely, his jaw open wide while Ryuji spat out his drink. Futaba wailed at the sudden shape she had taken, while Ann covered her lips, her face turning bright red. And Yusuke...dear, innocent Yusuke stared blankly, uncertain what was even going on.

“Uh, guys? Makoto?!” Ryuji asked, blinking profusely. “What...did you two-?”

“Yes!” Ren said without haste. “Yes, but no! It's...it's a long story!” His face turned a deeper shade of red compared to Ann's, with the leader jumping from his seat in the booth. “Everyone, I think we're good on studying for the night! Let's just...go! Out! Little privacy, please!”

“Wait a sec, what's going on?!” Futaba shouted as Ren folded her laptop shut. “Why does Makoto look like she vored someone?! Is that even humanly possible”

“There'll be a talk later,” Ren said as he shoved everyone out, “time for me and Makoto now!”

“What's going on here?” Morgana asked, watching the leader act chaotic as he rushed everyone out. “Isn't it still early for you guys to leave? Why did Makoto suddenly get fat?”

“It's...look, we'll try to talk about it later, Morgana,” Ann said, seeing the cat look around at confusion. The blonde wasn't really looking forward to explaining to a cat what pregnancy was, especially if it led to him getting some wild ideas regarding his lust for her...

As everyone was trying to process the last six seconds of their life, Ren locked up the door to LeBlanc, hearing Morgana explain the 'birds and the bees' to Futaba and, presumably, Yusuke. He pulled the bloated Makoto in for a kiss, hearing her purr like a kitten in heat.

“Come on, let's go upstairs-”

“No.” Makoto said, standing her ground. “I want you to ravage me here. In the cafe.”

“But Sojiro would kill me if-”

“Ren. Fuck. My. CUNT. NOW.” Makoto's demand was met by Ren within seconds, aware that when the horny class president demanded to be reamed by his dick, he did as he was told.

He tossed Makoto across the middle booth, ripping into her school uniform without care. It was clear to the class president that he was extremely aroused by the sight of her swollen stomach, which was the first thing he laid his hands over before rubbing her boobs, squeezing them in tightly. “You look so fucking hot...” Ren growled, pulling down his pants.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Makoto said, spreading her legs apart for the horny student. He tore into her leggings, letting the yellow fluid ooze on top of the table before shoving his cock between her folds. She groaned as he pumped into her body, discounting the yellow cheese that seeped from the snatch.

“Your cunt is so wet,” Ren said through clenched teeth, “I bet it's filled to the brim with our horrid principal's filthy cum and dick cheese!”

“You bet your sweet ass it is! Makoto said with a filthy grin. “Now get on my ass!”

“The one marked for his purpose?” he asked, giving her rear a hard smack. “Who's a filthy cum dump, hm? Who's a filthy cum dump for Humpty fucking Dumpty?!”

“I am!” Makoto moaned as Ren raised her legs onto his shoulders, pumping his cock against her canal. “I'm principal Kobayakawa's filthy fucking cum dump! I love that his jizz made me look swollen like I'm carrying his baby!”

“It'll be a pretty disgusting fucking baby,” Ren groaned, “but man is it worth it being able to stuff your cunt with my cock!”

“Stuff me, you stupid delinquent!” Makoto groaned, her body bouncing with every thrust Ren made. “Show me what kind of a man you are compared to that monstrous stud Kobayakawa! I want to feel you dump what you can in my stupid cunt!”

The two exchanged dirty talk like they had always done so, though never to this extent. The thought process of Makoto had changed over the last few days, and she felt her purpose in life truly felt thanks to Ren's encouragement. She was doing the things her sister regretted not doing, and while she had Sae's approval, she felt so happy doing something her prosecutor sibling couldn't, and realized she had that much to lord over the woman who was competing in a man's world.

Makoto had basically submitted to that world, and she was okay with that.

Her belly shook atop her body, showing how unstable the principal's seed was, liquidated inside her body rather than solidified. Her breasts were also bouncy, though Ren secretly hoped she wasn't actually pregnant with the principal's child. That would actually be the weirdest thing for him...

The yellowed fluid still dripped out of Makoto, even oozing more profusely thanks to the repeated pumps against her snatch. He may not have the length that Kobayakawa had, but he could at least see some incredible satisfaction coming from his girlfriend.

“Cumming...Ren, I'm cumming!” Makoto cried out. “I'm gonna cum, Ren! Fuck me until...I...CNNNNNNNNNNH!”

Pulling back from her crotch, Ren watched as Makoto convulsed atop the table, gripping the edges while her legs and toes curled in. She spritzed her own fluids from her snatch, with the Phantom Thief leader watching in awe. It was a long stream of the principal's dick cheese shooting across the floor like a fountain, spraying into one of the seats at the bar. He was going to clean that up for sure, but for the moment he wanted to witness such a lewd, fascinating sight, as he was never going to get such an opportunity in life ever again.

After the filthy spray dyed down, Makoto gasped for air, looking at the ceiling as if she had just witnessed an out of body experience. She was finally drained after a long day with the principal, but she was still far from done. At least, Ren was far from that point.

The young man took Makoto's body, turning her onto her stomach as more of the horrid seed oozed from her snatch. He stuffed his dick up her ass, holding her cheeks while covering up the new tattoo. The class president gasped with every thrust Ren made against her body, holding onto the table while she took the full force of his hips bucking like crazy into her body. His cock throbbed against her tunnel, reaming away at the hard work Kobayakawa had put into stretching her out. She felt his fingers run over her rump, brushing off the cum that was flaking off after spending most of the day drying atop her skin. She loved every second of it, and couldn't wait for Ren to finally dump his load inside her rectal cavity.

Ren pulled Makoto back into him after hitting his peak, growling as he prepared to dump his load within his girlfriend's ass. The class president growled as her anus was filled with his seed, even if it was nowhere near as large as the gallons Kobayakawa stuffed her with to get such a huge belly. It was still a fantastic feeling for her, as any sexual satisfaction was what she wanted for the rest of time.

As Makoto relaxed in the booth following the climax, Ren cleaned up her mess, leaving the coffee shop spotless. He then joined her in the booth, holding her closely. “This...has been a pretty wild ride, hasn't it?”

Makoto nodded. “It has, yes. But I wouldn't trade it in for anything. Not you, nor Kobayakawa's cock.” She pecked his cheek, resting her head against his shoulder.

This new job was the best thing for Makoto to ask for. And she hoped that the ride wouldn't end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
